starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Dirzen Zoa
Dirzen Zoa (105 BBY) is a Hisrol who was banished from his homeworld after being too curious about the galaxy around him. Not content with simply having access to general galactic information, he began to slice into classified or private records before eventually getting caught attempting to access files belonging to Galactic Republic Intelligence. His people banished him for the offense and handed him over to the Republic authorities to be tried for the crime. Dirzen was found guilty and ended up serving a 10 year sentence at the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center before being released early for good behavior. Now free to wander the galaxy, Dirzen eventually fell in with Tech Raiders who used his innate abilities to slice into protected systems. Dirzen worked with them for a number of years, learning from them how to be a better slicer, but not always without consequence as Dirzen's curiosity would sometimes get the better of him when it came to the secret lives of his fellow raiders. One particular incident ended up with Dirzen losing his left eye to an ill-tempered Dug before the Tech Raider leader put a stop to the fight. Rather than get a standard cybernetic eye to replace it, Dirzen instead opted to make use of his connections to have an outlaw tech install a cyber-cortical implant that would allow him to interface with machines directly through his brain. Eventually Dirzen left the Tech Raiders and struck out on his own, selling his services as an information gatherer who wasn't afraid to retrieve data from the most dangerous locations in the galaxy. He found a lot of work during the Clone Wars from both sides, and then again from the following Galactic Civil War. During the Xen'Chi War, recognizing the threat that the invaders posed, he offered his services to whoever could pay his fees to go into Xen'Chi territory and steal their secrets. This brought him to the attention of Imperial High General Teron Helstone, who recruited him to be part of Operation Bad Neighbor, and eventually saw Dirzen assigned to the infamous Squad 13. =Appearance= Dirzen is mostly a typical example of his species: pale skin, hair that appears to styled like dreadlocks, and pointed dagger-like teeth. However he is missing his left eye and usually wears an eyepatch over it to conceal the cyber-cortical implant he had installed to replace it. =Equipment= *'Cyber-Cortical Implant' Dirzen's most distinctive equipment is undoubtedly his cyber-cortical implant which he can use to wirelessly interface with machines that are able to receive its signal through the power of his mind. Most commonly he is seen using this to control a series of remotes that he keeps in a backpack. *'Dirzen's Remotes Dirzen's remotes are custom models that incorporate sophisticated scanners and blasters that can deliver lethal shots to a target. They are specially designed to interface with his cyber-cortical implant, both in receiving and relaying information. Dirzen has shown the ability to control five of his remotes simultaneously while also focusing on other matters, giving him an excellent layout of any given battlefield. Weapons In addition to his remotes, Dirzen has been known to use more conventional weaponry. *'Duo Blaster Carbine''' For more stopping power, Dirzen carries a duo blaster carbine in case his remotes aren't enough to handle a potential enemy. Category:Halomek